Power hungry
by MissWolf
Summary: Renesmee starts off at a new school, but someone's after her vampire powers. Can she help her friends? Or will she become apart of this new army? One way to find out! READ MY DEARIES!


Chapter 1- This is a high school? And I thought Freshman year was bad!

**Preface**

They say every new school brings new grand adventures, well, whoever said that never set foot on High Stars High. It only took a half hour to realize Forks High School was great, amazing. And I, Renesmee Cullen, the outcast of Forks High, actually missed it. But then I guess I should go back…

XXX

"Morning honey." My father, Edward Cullen, smiled and placed a plate of eggs in front of me, though really I couldn't be bothered to eat. My stomach was tight from my nerves.

"I'm not hungry." Mumbling, I pushed the plate back. My mom, Bella, raised an eyebrow.

"Renesmee, you have to eat. It's going to be a big day!"

I sighed and ate a few bites, then shoved my things into my bad and rushed out to the car. I leaned back, groaned, and closed my eyes. What if I was labeled the freak? What if I got lost? Or I suddenly lost all artistic talent? Or maybe things will be….good. Nice. Maybe it could be fu-

"JASPER!" I shot up and glared, "No mood changing! Let me freak out in peace."

He started the engine and smiled, "Sorry Ness, but your freaking out range was bad. Just…try and have fun? You got in! Their going to love you."

I sighed, ok so I had gotten into the school, but still….

"Ness, relax. Please?" He smiled and did his best to hug me from the drivers seat, "Have a great first day."

"Ok ok, I'll try." I gave him a small smile, exited his car, and started walking to the campus. The big scary looking campus. It looked like a collage, not a high school! I looked down at my schedule. My first class was theater. Ok, I loved to act, I could do this. Putting on a small brave face I walked down a hallway with multiple props and theater trophies. All good, this had to be the right hallway.

Slowly I walked into my classroom, but it wasn't really like any other classroom I've seen before. There were no desk's, just a bunch of bean bags, rugs, and a small stage.

"Welcome." The teacher handed me a paper and pointed to my shoes, "Please take your shoes off and get comfortable." She smiled and then welcomed the kid behind me. I quickly slipped off my sneakers and sat down in the nearest beanbag I could find.

"Hey!"

I looked over to see a skinny tanned dirty blonde girl smiling at me. She had on a tank top that said "2009 surf and skate finalist." her shorts were short jean shorts and she had on a rope like ankle bracelet, and a shark tooth's necklace.

"Oh hey." I smiled and noticed her eyes, bright purple. Strange…

"Let me guess, you must be the new girl everyone's been talking about?"

She laid down the assignment sheet that had been handed out at the door.

"Yah…how did you know?" Great, were people already talking about me? Lovely….

She laughed, "Your holding onto your schedule like its your lifeline. That was my clue."

"It kind of is my lifeline."

"No worries, everyone's first day is a little confusing," She shrugged, "I'm Carly."

"Renesmee, but I prefer Nessie"

"Like the lockness monster?"

I laughed, "That's what my mom said, she absolutely hates that people call me that."

Carly grinned, "Alright Nessie, let me see your class list." I watched as Carly read over it.

"Hmm, we have this class, art, music, lunch, and journalism together! Five out of seven, not bad."

I grinned, maybe this wasn't going to be so bad.

I was wrong.

"Hey guys check it!" Carly pulled me up to a group of guys sitting outside for lunch. I blushed and sat down. Carly didn't seem to notice. "This," She pointed to me, "Is Nessie!" I got a nods and a few smiles, some glares. "Ness, this is Jack, Cam, Zach, Jayden, and Taylor." She pointed to each guy and I smiled shyly in return. They all looked like skateboarders I has seen around forks, but Carly seemed nice, not like the ones near me. I suddenly felt out of place with them.

"Chill's Ness, its all good."

I blushed at Taylor's comment, and it didn't help that he took his shirt off. Carly laughed and reached over the small circle to punch him, "Dude stop trying to seduce her."

He then smirked at her, "Jealous?"

The black haired on, Jayden, glared and put a arm around her, "Back off dude." He flashed his snake bites at Taylor.

Carly grinned and leaned into him. They reminded me of Jacob and I…minus the more then friends part.

"Alright emo freak lets get to class." Taylor laughed jokingly and stood up, Jayden following.

"Later babe." He smiled and kissed Carly, not roughly, but meaningfully.

I giggled when the guys left, "You two are cute together."

Carly smiled, "You'll soon get sick it, trust me."

I shrugged and headed off towards my last class.

"Hey wait up!"

I saw Jayden run up to me and put a hand over the door so I couldn't open it.

"H-Hey Jayden…need anything?"

"Not really just…" He rubbed the back of his neck, "Be careful around those guys…and…" He bit his lip, "Carly."

I breathed in, shocked. "What? Why?"

He shook his head, "Just take my advice…and….we never had this conversation. Got it?"

"I…uh…sure." Confused I walked into the class room as he bolted off. What the hell?

XXX

Jayden's point of view:

I hugged Carly one last time and watched her walk towards her house. She was yet again hanging with Tyler and the other guys. Then I thought about what I had told that Vampire girl, yah, that's right. I know she's a vampire. I myself knew about these creatures because Carly was a element wolf. Kind of like a werewolf, but normal sized and had magic powers, hence the name Element Wolf. 

I hoped I hadn't scared her to much but, she needed to know. Those kids were bad news, and Carly wasn't exactly the well behaved girl Nessie thought she was. Still I loved her, I found that out after a year into our relationship, and I had yet to tell her so. Anyways enough with that… What Nessie didn't know was that Tyler was after power. He wanted to create a army more or less using mind control of some sort. I wanted to pull Carly away from him, but that would make him move faster, I needed to wait until he was off guard. And I needed Nessie's help at that point. 


End file.
